More Than You'll Ever Know
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Maria is not looking forward to her birthday, until a face from the past shows up... Jeff/Maria


_Thought this was quite a cute couple, so I decided to write a oneshot about them while I was bored._More than you'll ever know  
_[Jeff Hardy / Maria]_

* * *

Maria looked at the clock on the wall. Her twenty-eighth birthday was rolling around way too fast. She preferred not to celebrate birthdays anymore, what did she have to celebrate this year? That's right, an unsuccessful relationship with Dolph Ziggler, a career which was going nowhere and the love of her life leaving the WWE.

Jeff Hardy's departure from the WWE four months ago was still breaking Maria's heart. On the surface, they were great friends, but inside, Maria always loved Jeff, from the first time she met him, but he was always so elusive, so out of her league. When Jeff left, she was still with Dolph, and could never tell him how she really felt.

* * *

_**Four Months Prior**_

An impromptu party had been quickly organised when news of Jeff's departure came out. It was low-key, just how Jeff liked it; just his friends and family, having a good time. Maria had been the one to organise the party, along with Matt and Shane Helms.

"Matt told me you did most of this." Jeff smiled as he approached Maria, who was ordering a drink from the bar of the club.

"I wouldn't say most of it..." Maria blushed.

"You were always modest." Jeff laughed.

"I'm going to miss you, Jeff." Maria said. "More than you'll ever know."

"I'm going to miss you too, Maria."

"Don't!" Maria said, tearing up. "You'll wreck my make-up!"

"Come here." Jeff pulled Maria in for one last hug. She took in everything about him in that last moment. His smell, the feeling of his arms around her; it was perfect, except for one thing.

"Maria, we'd better get going." She pulled away to see Dolph stood behind her, waving his car keys.

"Okay," Maria wiped at her eyes. Jeff picked up a napkin from the bar and dabbed her eyes with it.

"Wait," Jeff said. "Promise me one last thing before you go."

"Anything."

"Don't stay with him." Jeff whispered in her ear. "You could do so much better than him. He'll only break your heart."  
Jeff was right. Dolph did break her heart, and now she was determined to spend her birthday in the most unappealing of fashions; sat in sweatpants and a tank top, eating a tub of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food in bed and crying whilst watching the Notebook. No matter how many times she saw that film, she still cried like a baby everytime. Maria was balling her eyes out and was about to continue her cycle of depression with P.S I Love You, when 'Untouched' by The Veronicas began blaring out of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ria, it's me." It was her best friend on the Smackdown roster, Melina. "Come out, it's your birthday! We'll all miss you!"

"Not tonight, Melina." Her best friend knew how she felt about everything that had happened with Jeff. "It's too difficult."

"Fine then. Just come to my room and we'll watch chick flicks and I'll cry with you."

"Really?"

"I'm your friend, it's what I do."

"You're the best. I'll be over in a minute."

* * *

Maria pulled herself out of bed, put on some sneakers and walked down the hall to Melina's room. She could hear loud music coming from inside, so she knocked on the door extra loudly.

"It's open." Melina shouted, so Maria pushed the door open, only to be greeted by Melina and Nikki and Brie Bella.

"Hey guys." Maria said cautiously, wondering what they were up to. They weren't wearing sweatpants like her, that was for sure. They were all wearing party dresses. "Guys, I told you, I don't want to go out!"

"We're not taking no for an answer!" Nikki replied.

"Besides, everyone's already at the club," Brie argued. "Michelle, Eve and Layla are all coming, as well as loads of the guys! Please, Maria!"

"If you get there and decide you don't like it, you can go home. You can't get a better deal than that."

Maria sighed. "Fine, but I don't having anything to wear!"

"All taken care of." Melina clapped her hands, Fairy Godmother style.

* * *

Half an hour later, Maria was at the club that Melina and the girls had hired out for her 'party'. Despite the fact she looked slamming in her short black dress, and was drinking and dancing, putting on a good front for everyone was hard. She was still dying inside. It didn't help when she noticed Dolph Ziggler coming through the door with his new girlfriend.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Michelle asked, as she and Maria sat at the bar together.

"I don't know, but I've got to go." Maria stood up, grabbed her clutch and made her way to the door. This was way too difficult.

"Maria, wait!" Melina ran over to her friend and pulled her back inside.

"You said I could go at anytime... well this is my time to leave!" Maria attempted to pull away, when Michelle came over and grabbed Maria's other arm.

"But you can't go yet!" Melina sighed, as Michelle shot her a 'what are you doing?' look. "Look, Ria. We have a surprise, but it isn't here yet, and if you go, then the whole party will be ruined and pointless."

"It's not a stripper, is it?" Maria winced.

"If you want to be depressed, go be depressed until your surprise comes." Melina said. "I'll even sit and listen to you moan."

"Fine, but it better be good."

* * *

Maria had been waiting for half an hour and her surprise still hadn't arrived. Obviously a lot of the other divas were in on the planning, as they all kept rushing outside to make phone calls, each of them taking shifts to listening to Maria's moaning. During Michelle's second shift, Melina walked up onto the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate the birthday of my beautiful friend Maria!" Insert cat calls from most of the guys at the party. "Maria, come up on stage, girl!"

"Melina, what's going on?"

"We all know she may not be in the best of moods at the moment, but her surprise has arrived, and I know she'll be happy when she sees it."

Suddenly, the club filled with music. A song Maria knew all too well. 'No more words' by Endeverafter blasted out of the speakers, as the doors flung open as Jeff Hardy entered the room.

* * *

Jeff Hardy was used to rockstar receptions, but not from people he was friends with. No-one knew that he was coming back for Maria's birthday, not even Matt, only the divas that planned it. Everyone went crazy, cheering for Jeff, as he walked onto the stage.

"Happy birthday, Maria." He smiled, giving his friend a hug.

* * *

"What're you doing here, Jeff?" Maria had resumed her position at the bar, however this time she was joined by the man she wanted most to spend her birthday with.

"How could I miss your birthday, Ria?" Jeff smiled. He looked so charming, Maria thought. He was wearing jeans and sneakers, with a black shirt, very smart for Jeff Hardy. "You look great."

"You do too." She replied. "Have you been working out?"

"What?" He laughed.

"I don't know what to say to you anymore."

"Then show me." Jeff said.

"Show you what?"

"Show me what you want to say." Jeff smiled. Of course he knew how Maria felt about him, after all, he felt the same way.

"Jeff, I don't get it..." She was cut off by Jeff's lips crashing onto hers.

"I didn't even realise until you were gone, but I miss you so much." Jeff said.

"I miss you, Jeff." She replied, tearing up again. It was like four months ago all over again.

"I've gone past missing you, Maria." He kissed her again. "I love you, Maria."

"I love you, Jeff." She smiled, letting Jeff wipe away her tears. "More than you'll ever know."

* * *

**_HOPE YOU LIKED IT_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW :)X_**


End file.
